jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cold Storage Room
|photo = |When it was built = Before 1993 |Where is it? = Isla Nublar |What was it for? = Storage for dinosaur embryos |Derelict or no? = Unknown, possibly destroyed (novel canon)}} The Cold Storage Room was a room were dinosaur embryos were stored. The room was located in the Visitor Center featured in both the novel and film versions of Jurassic Park. This room was located inside the Isla Nublar Laboratory, but above its floor. The Cold Storage is separated from the main lab with a decontamination airlock. The dinosaur embryos were probably very early embryos, or even s (few hundred cells). The dinosaurs were cloned using paleo-DNA from mosquitoes trapped in amber. Dennis Nedry snuck inside and successfully stole the dinosaur embryos for Biosyn agent Lewis Dodgson in exchange for $1.5 million. However, he failed to get the Barbasol can to the East Dock, as he ended up getting lost along the way and crashed into the Dilophosaur Paddock. Nedry ran into a juvenile Dilophosaurus and was killed, losing the canister in the process. List of dinosaur embryos seen in the Cold Storage Room *''Dilophosaurus'' - Labeled DL (Can only be clearly seen on the Blu-ray edition of the film. It is two spaces to the right of Proceratosaurus) *''Proceratosaurus'' - Labeled PR *''Gallimimus'' - Labeled GA *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' - Labeled TR (Typo spells it as "Tyranosaurus rex") *''Velociraptor'' - Labeled VR *''Stegosaurus'' - Labeled ST (Typo spells it as "Stegasaurus") *''Metriacanthosaurus'' - Labeled MT *''Triceratops'' - Labeled TC (The words Triceratops can be seen on the side of the embryo freezer if you pause the movie at the right time) *Unknown Embryos - Labeled BA and CS (Most likely Brachiosaurus and Corythosaurus) Likely Embryos *''Parasaurolophus'' (There is little debate that this dinosaur is one of the embryos) *''Baryonyx'' (It is referenced on the park brochure and is likely an embryo through the film canon) *''Herrerasaurus'' (It is referenced on the park brochure and appears in Jurassic Park: The Game and is likely an embryo through the film canon) *''Segisaurus'' (It is referenced on the park brochure and is likely an embryo through the film canon) *''Compsognathus'' (This dinosaur's inclusion is based on the park's environmental need for its eating habits and its inclusion in Jurassic Park: The Game. John Bell, who was Jurassic Park's art director, once identified one of the embryos in the canister as Compsognathus in the documentary Return to Jurassic Park: Dawn of a New Era. However, Bell later said in an interview with Jurassicworld.org that he was not allowed to keep any props from the film, including the can.https://web.archive.org/web/20150317002203/http://www.jurassicworld.org/interviews-johnbell1.php This means that the Barbasol can he was holding in the documentary was merely a replica and might not accurately represent the embryo props made for the film.) *''Pteranodon'' (This Pterosaur's inclusion is based on both the film's and novel's mention of the park's Aviary and its inclusion in Jurassic Park: The Game) *''Tylosaurus'' (This mosasaur is thought to be present since it is seen in Jurassic Park: The Game, however, the creators of the game have stated that Tylosaurus is not among the 15 embryos in the cold storage room) *''Apatosaurus'' (It is mentioned in the script of the first movie that Apatosaurus is one of the 15 embryos, however this is the only piece of evidence backing up this claim) Gallery Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-6738.jpg Proceratosauruscryofreezer.jpg|Dennis Nedry taking dinosaur embryos from the Cold Storage Room. JP-DinoDNA1.jpg JP-DinoDNA2.jpg jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-6772.jpg Trivia * On both storage tanks in the lab, dinosaur names are misspelled. There should be an "O" instead of "A" in Stegosaurus and there should be two "N"s in Tyrannosaurus. * After Dennis Nedry stole a Proceratosaurus embryo, a Gallimimus embryo, a Tyrannosaurus rex embryo, and a Velociraptor embryo, the can was full with them. But when he went to the second tank the can was empty again before he stole a Stegosaurus embryo, a Metriacanthosaurus embryo, a Triceratops embryo, and one more dino embryo and the can was full again. This may be just a deliberate technical goof made to look like Nedry was taking all the embryos. * It is unknown when Dennis Nedry acquires the Brachiosaurus and Dilophosaurus embryos, but they can be clearly seen in the canister after Nedry locks the door. This is a curious development since they are the first embryos seen and should have been the first embryos acquired by Nedry. * Dodgson told Nedry to steal 15 embryos from the island to get the money. However, if you look very closely, the shaving cream can only hold 10 embryos. ** Also, Nedry is only seen stealing 8 embryos, though right before he puts the lid back on the can, all 10 spaces are filled. Notes and referecnes Category:Visitor Center Rooms